


Humanzone

by TerryOwl



Series: Zone [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryOwl/pseuds/TerryOwl
Summary: Ричард не подходит к Риду ни разу с того дня, как они перепихнулись, только приветствует сдержанно и холодно и даже не думает мигнуть хотя бы сраным глазом, не говоря уже о диоде. Гэвину хочется увидеть, как девятка взламывает себя изнутри. У Рида идея фикс на этом. Его сломал Ричард, он сломает его в ответ – все честно.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Zone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702915
Kudos: 13





	Humanzone

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть серии.

Гэвин Рид предпочитает два типа настроения: «хуево» и «пиздец, как хуево». Иногда в его ограниченный спектр отвратительного расположения духа врывается состояние под названием «достаточно пиздато», обычно после кофе. С приходом RK900 в его жизни появляется еще один вариант. Коротко Гэвин называет его «сдохнуть, но сломать Ричарда». Предыдущее определение ходячего металлолома его уже не устраивает.  
Ричард не подходит к Риду ни разу с того дня, как они перепихнулись, только приветствует сдержанно и холодно, и даже не думает мигнуть хотя бы сраным глазом, не говоря уж о диоде. Гэвину пиздец, как хочется увидеть, как девятка взламывает себя изнутри. У Рида идея, блядь, фикс на этом. Его сломал Ричард, он сломает его в ответ – все честно. Гэвину в снах мерещится, как ебучий пылесборник Киберлайфа освещает его комнату алым.  
Но, блядь, из-за сраной змеи! Не из-за Гэвина. Его вообще на днях переклинило ревностью и собственным ебланством, и Рид обнаружил себя с Нагайной у сортира, и лишь холодный кафель отрезвил его от непоправимых действий. Гэвина, блядь, ломает, ему хуево каждый божий день, когда он не видит Ричарда. И ему пиздец, как хуево, когда он его видит. Андроид ведет себя как… как кусок холодного говна, плывущего по речке жизни Гэвина Рида. Вот такие, сука, ассоциации романтические.  
Гэвин делает над собой усилие и идет к психотерапевту, но через тридцать минут сеанса вылетает из кабинета прочь. Ну, примерно, после своих слов: «а меня ебет бесчувственная железка». Железка его не ебет.  
Один раз – не пидорас.  
Ричард ловко избегает моментов, когда они могут остаться один на один. Ричард больше не приходит в зону столовой. Ричард становится сучкой Коллинза, таскается за ним, как привязанный и, наверное, ведет себя прилично. Рида бесит. Его от души вымораживают все эти пиздострадания, ведь он не привык. Не привык задумываться, не привык влюбляться в своих ебырей. В целом, его отрезвляет Хэнк, когда они выходят из Департамента вечером, а Коннор, его сыночек, уходит на стоянку, чтобы подогнать своему папаше его старый кабздох.  
\- Ну и каково тебе быть шугар дэдди? – подъебывает на ровном месте Гэвин, пытаясь закурить сигарету. Дальше у него звенит в башке и хрустит в носу, он падает на асфальт и еще секунды две вообще не ебет, что творится.  
\- Ну и каково тебе быть мудаком, Рид? – злобно спрашивает Хэнк, потирая отбитые костяшки, разворачивается и идет к машине с Коннором внутри, у которого сверкает желтым диод. Рид бесится потому, что он мразь и неуравновешенный еблан, и он обещал себе не шутить над Андерсеном и его чувствами к неебаному пылесосу.  
На следующее утро он не отвечает на вопросы о том, почему у него свернут нос. Точнее, он отвечает, но не дает никакой внятной информации, ибо мало узнаешь, когда ответ: «иди хуй соси». Гэвин предпочитает работать и загонять девятку в угол, но Ричард умнее, хитрее и пиздецовее Коннора. Он съебывает из всех закрытых пространств так лихо, что у Рида возникает мысль о том, что рядом им не дает находиться программа.  
Когда заживает нос, Гэвин уже готов дырку в стене выебать, и обычная привычная дрочка не приносит ему удовольствия. Он, конечно, кончает, но у него чувство, будто он обосрался. В переносном смысле, конечно. Короче, Риду хуево, и он идет искать себе киберебаря в клуб. И это, хуй там, даже не Эдем. В Эдеме Гэвин уже соснул хуйца, опять же, в переносном смысле.  
«Сонм» находится в пизде на гвозде, на окраине Детройта, и там можно нахуй сдохнуть еще при входе от собственного отношения к себе. Гэвин опустился до того, чтобы идти в первый в мире «клуб любителей кожаных мешков». В смысле, конечно, в черном интернете он значится местом «встреч свободных андроидов и людей», и Рид охуевает с того, как эти бездушные твари уже успели найти в пробужденных девиантных недрах такие извращения.  
Ебать людей. Даже Гэвин ебать людей не любит, но он и не за мешком с костями идет. Может быть, на какой-нибудь андроидской помойке собрался из говна и тириума второй Ричард. В смысле, Маркус, конечно, но Рида не возбуждают цветные. На входе ему клеят бумажный браслет фиолетового цвета: он – человек и хочет трахнуться с андроидом. Все как у людей.  
В клубе просто полный пиздец. Музыка – пиздец, контингент – пиздец, осветительные вспышки – пиздец. Гэвин и так ненавидит самого себя за такой выебон и попытку залупиться в этот клуб для извращенцев, но он уже заявился сюда, растоптав свою гордость. Нахуя, спрашивается? На этот вопрос ответит точно не Рид.  
От херовой музыки глохнет в ушах, от светопредставления начинаются глюки, и Гэвин хочет забухать и сдохнуть прямо тут, у барной стойки. Рид опрокидывает в себя два сомнительных коктейля, ему становится чуть проще жить, но он себя останавливает от того, чтобы нажраться, как свинья: он пришел сюда клеить кофеварки, а не колдырить. В жопу. Ричард не единственная уникальная снежинка на небосклоне ебли, он найдет себе знатного пластмассового извращенца.  
Но у Гэвина хуевая рожа, да и характер говно, к нему даже никто не подходит в первый час, и Рид чувствует себя так, словно он на детском блядском утреннике остался в стороне от веселухи. Забирают даже стремного ботана в очках, который, наверное, уже обдрочил весь дальний угол клуба, но не Гэвина. Гэвин заливается еще одним ядреным шотом и собирается уязвленно съебать, когда на танцполе его перехватывает андроид. Он смазливый, белобрысый и выше Рида. Все, блядь, в этом городе выше Рида. Любой ссаный пень в парке, наверное, тоже.  
\- Ни к чему не обязывает, - говорит андроид, и Гэвин пытается вспомнить, что это за модель. PL600? – Дэвид.  
\- Гэвин, - коротко отвечает Рид, позволяя увести себя танцевать. Ну, как танцевать. Он вообще в жизни не ебал, как надо правильно дрыгаться под эту музыку. Она тупорылая, долбящая и уже заебала.  
Дэвид только улыбается, и медленно их охуенная парочка смещается к коридору, который ведет к чиллаут-комнатам. Рид почти согласен на хуевый секс в этой дыре, но Дэвид вдруг останавливается, оборачивается, смотря поверх Гэвина и мигает красным диодом.  
\- Эй, блядь, мне приятно, что ты хуеешь от моего общества, но не вздумай девиантнуться от счастья прямо здесь, усек? – Рычит Рид и выдергивает руку. Точнее, думает, что выдергивает – Дэвид его даже не держит, только хмурится и смотрит в зал. – Блядь, ты нашел когда качать свои опизденевшие обновления.  
Дэвид кривится и опускает взгляд, и Гэвину кажется, что андроид форматнулся нахуй за эти десять секунд остолбенения, настолько охреневший был у него видок. Ну, иные тут не тусуются, все исключительно с припиздью.  
\- Хули тебя там так смутило, к тебе RA9 снизошел или еще какое просветление? – злится Рид, а потом чувствует, как внутри все подбирается, словно он в пропасть прыгнуть собирается, словно, блядь, сигает с Ниагары вниз, словно сам себе по кишкам бензопилой проходится.  
\- Почти угадали, детектив Рид, - спокойно произносит этот неизвестный хуй, что сломал Дэвида, укладывая руки на плечи Гэвина, и Гэвин понимает вид опиздюлившегося андроида напротив: понятно, с какого хуя тот завис. – Мне озвучить наш план на сегодня?  
\- Ну, блядь, было бы неплохо, - хрипло отвечает Рид, наблюдая, как Дэвид и не думает переставать хуячить в такт светомузыке красным диодом. Дэвид смотрит на них с Ричардом. – Люблю определенность.  
\- Мы тратим две минуты на то, чтобы выйти отсюда и садимся в Вашу машину. Я завяжу Вам глаза, это еще тридцать секунд, и мы едем. На месте мы будем через полчаса, и Вы выйдите из машины и встанете для обыска. Я выебу Ваш рот пальцами и отдрочу там же, не отходя далеко. Нам хватит трех минут, - спокойно, ровно и безэмоционально говорит Ричард. – И Вы даже не посмеете снять с себя повязку. Ни на минуту.  
\- Едем, железяка, - задушено говорит Гэвин потому, что по его плечу движется рука девятки, которая останавливается на загривке, сжимая так, что дыхание сбивается. И у Дэвида диод не мигает, он просто горит, словно фонарь, алым.  
\- Давайте сегодня перейдем на новый уровень отношений, детектив Рид. Я разрешаю Вам называть меня - Ричард.  
\- В жопу засунь свои разрешения.  
\- Это, может быть, будет вторая часть нашего сегодняшнего праздника, Гэвин, - говорит Ричард, и Рид закрывает глаза. Он готов.

***  
Гэвин садится на пассажирское сиденье смиренно. Просто потому что он, сука, знает, что Ричард его не наебет ни в чем. Все будет так, как сказал этот мудацкий контрол-фрик в бело-серой униформе кибергандона. Риду даже сраться не хочется о том, что, опизденевший в своей безнаказанности, электрочайник на работе к нему даже не подходит. Может быть, на заводе их парой заебашили, так теперь они, как два брата-близнеца: темный и светлый? Один, как мямля-Коннор, ходит по Департаменту и ссытся Гэвина, а его брат-двойник ведет более охуительную жизнь? Или просто в андроидское полнолуние мозги девятки коротит, и он таким образом хуеет и превращается в Дарта Вейдера имени себя?  
Рид старается не ебать себе мозги в ожидании того, когда его будут ебать в жопу. Вот только Ричард садится рядом, расстегивает верхнюю кнопку униформы, и с этим звуком у Гэвина включается хер и отключается башка. Потому, что девятка, даже не смотря на Рида, лениво и охуительно прекрасно развязывает свой галстук. В целом, теперь детектив готов вылизать не только его пальцы, но покорно сидит и гипнотизирует андроида. Гэвин старается запомнить мысль, что на порнохабе он обязательно должен найти видеоролики по офисному дресс-коду. Теперь наравне с дилдо у Рида будет стоять на всю эту классическую мудобратию. Ну охуеть теперь.  
Ричард мигает синим, действует лениво и похуистично, словно это не он тут предложениями, как хуями, разбрасывается. Резиновыми. Рид так и видит, как девятка достает коробку с вибраторами дома, хватает охапку и подкидывает, а из его сраных киберлайфовских колонок играет Джерри Холливелл «it’s raining man». Не ржет Гэвин только потому, что понимает, что тогда его могут и не выебать.  
На самом деле, детективу пиздец, как страшно. Он доверяет себя ебаному андроиду, о котором знает только то, что он второй, после сыночка шугар дэдди Хэнка, и что ему нравятся змеи. Все, больше нихуя. И Ричард может привезти его на какую-нибудь площадь, поставить раком у машины, и выебать при честном народе. Тогда Гэвин с чистой совестью сделает то, что не смог сделать Андерсон, и пустит себе пулю в башку без всяких заигрываний. Но Рид с каких-то хуев верит девятке. Ну, наверное, главная причина в том, что он в край отбитый еблан, вот и все.   
\- Повернись, - говорит Ричард, и Гэвин выполняет это с такой скоростью, что сраной девятке должно быть завидно. Но он лишь накидывает синтетическую ткань на глаза Рида, а потом туго завязывает, дергает, проверяя узел, и скользит прохладными пластмассовыми пальцами на горло Гэвина, болезненно сдавливая. После того траха в доме детектива, с его шеи еще две недели не сходили отметины. Стоило на них нажать до боли, как Рид возбуждался. Он старался страдать этой хуйней дома, а не светить стояком в отделе. Но сейчас Гэвину становится пиздец.  
Он был слеп, и теперь единственное, что он мог делать – это слушать. Слушать и ждать. Рид начинает сипеть от недостатка воздуха, а его член как-то слишком бойко напрягается. Стоит Гэвину поднять руки, чтобы попытаться отцепить от своего горла грабли Ричарда, как андроид подает голос:  
\- Нет, Гэвин, - андроид говорит это почти на ухо, ну, или Рида так дезориентировало, что казалось, будто ебучий мусорный лизун сидит почти у него на коленях. Ну, или наоборот. Девятка отстраняется и убирает ладонь. – Только когда я разрешу.  
\- Иди нахуй, ублюдок… - рычит Рид, напряженный и злой. Машина начинает движение, а рука Ричарда – путь от колена детектива вверх по бедру. – Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.  
\- Завалите ебало, детектив Рид, - холодно говорит андроид, и Гэвин затыкается. Мудила только две минуты назад звал его по имени, а теперь снова, как сраный Фаулер при проебе на задании? Что за хуерга? Но Рид принимает правила игры, так как ему надо сделать так, чтобы сукин сын Ричард перегорел нахер со своими микросхемами в башке.  
Гэвина даже хлебало не раскрывает ни разу за все время путешествия, хотя ему ссыкотно, в груди давит от напряжения, в штанах – от возбуждения, а в голове - от мыслей. Куда они едут? Куда так спокойно везет их Ричард, сжимая его бедро прямо рядом с напрягшимся членом. Риду пиздец, он это чувствует, и ощущение опасности все нарастает и нарастает, становится невыносимым, и мерный голос андроида делает все еще хуевее.  
\- Уровень твоего стресса, Гэвин, около восьмидесяти процентов, тебе стоит успокоиться, - заявляет девятка, и давление у Рида подскакивает еще выше. Ладно, у Гэвина легкая клаустрофобия, на самом деле, и он не так сильно доверяет Ричарду, чтобы не волноваться из-за того, что его лишили зрения. Когда машина тормозит, Рид готов нахуй все бросить и съебаться, но рука андроида его не отпускает, и Гэвин чувствует, как его начинает тошнить от недосказанности. – Гэвин. Я не причиню тебе вреда, - спокойно сообщает Ричард и, кажется, наклоняется вперед. – Я буду рядом.  
\- Засунь себе в жопу свои утешения, обмудка кусок! – детектива еще колбасит, но присутствие сучьей пластмассы настолько рядом его странным образом начинает успокаивать. – Нахуй иди.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Гэвин. Мы будем одни, - заявляет девятка, и пульс Рида ебашит до ста шестидесяти сначала, а потом падает почти до нормы. Ебаный мусорный контейнер словно в голову ввинтился, прочитав опасения мужчины. Ричард отклоняется, машина снова начинает движение. Девятка не дышит, блядь, и все, что слышит Гэвин – это работу мотора и слабый шум города. Он успокаивается и откидывается головой на сиденье, прекрасно чувствуя расслабленную ладонь Ричарда на своем бедре.  
Они доезжают до места назначения вовремя, как кажется Гэвину, но в его башке нет заебатого компьютера, который мог бы отсчитывать время, так что Рид просто верит, что все в порядке. Он открывает дверь, хватается за борт автомобиля и вытаскивает ноги, чтобы не наебнуться от раскоординации, ведь хуй там когда раньше Гэвин занимался такой эквилибристикой. Он слепо шарится по холодному боку авто, пытаясь принять более-менее устойчивую и правильную позу, и останавливается. Так, вроде, он не наебнется, так что Рид ждет и вслушивается: гулко отдаются шаги Ричарда, гуляет эхо, и место больше походит на ангар. Девятка останавливается позади и ждет, а Гэвина начинает трясти от предвкушения, и опавший за время перемещения член снова натягивает джинсы. Рид нихуя не знает о Ричарде, но чувствует, что тот рассматривает его, нет, не любуется – нечем тут любоваться, но изучает, томит и ждет.  
Ебучий резервуар для тириума прижимается к Гэвину медленно: сначала перехватывает за отставленные бедра, дергает, заставляя вжаться в свой ровный пах, и начинает тереться, словно уже ебет. Рид рычит и хватается за крышу машины сильнее, ведь своей хваткой Ричард натягивает ткань штанов спереди, отчего члену становится еще больнее. А Гэвину – охуеннее. Потом андроид наклоняется вперед, и прижимается животом к пояснице Рида, который непроизвольно начинает выгибаться и тереться, и руки девятки перемещаются выше, по животу и груди, чтобы достигнуть рта детектива одновременно с тем, как Ричард прижмется полностью. Он холодный, как, блядь, металл машины, у него нет своего запаха, у него нет даже своего голоса. Этот механический звук из горла – чья-то запись. Сука.  
Когда Гэвин пытается выебнуться и покрыть хуями девятку, тот вставляет ему в рот пальцы, начиная играть с языком, и говорит, ведь жарко шептать охуевшая машина не умеет:  
\- Лижи, Гэвин, - и Гэвин лижет, чувствуя, что пластик Ричарда нихуя не гладкий. Он похож на риалистик скин с одного из дорогущих Ридовских дилдо, на который он потратил чуть ли не рождественскую премию. А тут вся машина – как гребаный член, и это пиздец, как заводит. Ричард трахает рот детектива пальцами, и потирается ровным лобком внизу, даже не думая приступать к чему-то другому: пихает свои охуительные пальцы чуть ли не в глотку Гэвину, ласкает небо и трет язык, собирает вязкую слюну и растирает по губам. Рид, блядь, всегда чувствует себя грязным рядом с девяткой. Он делает детектива грязным, и это, кажется, доводит их обоих до пиздеца. Ричард соизволяет опустить одну руку вниз, чтобы избавить Гэвина от штанов и трусов, спуская их до щиколоток, и Рид вздрагивает от холода и ебаного стыда.  
Где-то здесь они оба начинают ломаться. Гэвин – от того, что, блядь, Ричард читает его, как книгу, – все потаенные желания, все самое жуткое и опизденевшее, самые тайные мечты и кинки. А девятка ломается потому, что перед ним Рид. Этого достаточно. Гэвин стонет, как сука, когда пластмассовый мудак перехватывает напряженный член и начинает дрочить – просто и без изысков, - пока хозяйничает во рту Рида пальцами другой руки. Это пиздец, как странно и охуенно, ведь Гэвин все еще ничерта не видит, а все его тело, как сраный локатор на эсминце, настраивается на Ричарда.  
Когда подкатывает оргазм, Ричард убирает руку, и Рида трясет от того, что он не получает последнее движение, которое бы привело его к пику. Гэвин хрипит, рычит и пытается высвободиться из блядского захвата, но у него самого, пиздец, словно стена приказа перед глазами: хуй он сможет сдвинуть руки с крыши авто. Он пытается сжать зубы чтобы к херам собачьим откусить пальцы девятки, но нет. Нихуя, ведь андроид, как, сука, терминатор, непробиваемый. Стоит волне предоргазменной судороги схлынуть, как Ричард снова опускает влажную руку с охлажденной смазкой Рида на его член. Гэвин вскрикивает, когда девятка снова ему дрочит: оттягивает необрезанную плоть вниз, хватает яйца, сжимая их, и тянет почти до боли, отпуская, позволяя им раскачаться под собственным весом, и продолжает двигаться вверх. Ричард сжимает головку и скользит пальцем под крайнюю плоть, больно трет дырку уретры, и снова движется вниз.  
Гэвин знает, что они тут будут не три минуты. Девятка, блядь, где-то накачал себе сраных обновлений для жесткой ебли, и теперь собирается устроить тут им отсроченный оргазм. Ну, точнее, Риду собирается. У Гэвина внизу все сводит, болит живот, член и яйца, когда Ричард снова в последний момент убирает руку, и Рид дергается бедрами, желая продлить мгновение, ему надо немного, но бездушный мудозвон девятисотый не собирается ему помогать. Сводит челюсть, грудь и ноги, Гэвин воет в голос, когда андроид делает это снова. И снова, и снова. Он орет, когда Ричард вынимает руку из его рта и перехватывает Рида за бедро у промежности, чтобы детектив не упал. Его колотит, его ноги дрожат и болят, его член, кажется, взорвется, но механический ублюдок делает ему больно и держит, снова начиная дрочить. Слава Богу, в последний раз.  
В момент оргазма Гэвин орет и ебашится башкой о борт машины, все его тело сводит словно в ебучем эпилептическом припадке, и он не контролирует себя. Его даже Ричард не может удержать, и Рид падает на пол, пытаясь унять свое трясущееся и бьющееся тело. Гэвина кроет так, что он даже не замечает, что съезжает повязка с глаз, его накрывает кровавая пелена, ему настолько охуительно, что он снова на грани потери сознания.  
Рид перестает трястись, как охуевший, хотя его периодически еще сводит судорогой, и пытается потянуться к галстуку на глазах, но Ричард его останавливает. Нихуя себе забота, сраная мультиварка держит его на руках, не давая разбить башку еще больше, хотя, сука, Гэвину хочется. Если каждый раз ебля с этим ведром будет заканчиваться таким образом, у Рида остановится сердце в сорок. А то и раньше.  
\- Я… блядь… - сипит сорванным голосом детектив, но больше ничего не может сделать и сказать: от охуения он забывает даже собственное имя.  
\- Не могу не согласиться, - холодно говорит Ричард, поднося к болящим губам Рида бутылку воды: это Гэвин только чувствует, но не видит, и доверительно пьет, почти захлебываясь, и кашляет. Мудила порвал ему уголок рта, и теперь он саднит. – Ты блядь, Гэвин.  
\- Я урою тебя, ублюдок… убью, сука, пиздец тебе, - нихуя у Рида не получается напугать: он все еще с завязанными глазами, с разъебаным лицом и без штанов валяется на руках мразотной консервной банки в хуй пойми каком ангаре. Или гараже. Или, сука, мусорном контейнере.  
\- Нет, Гэвин, не получится, - Ричарду, как обычно, похуям. Его-то не колбасит, блядь, как под разрядом электрошока, или как живую рыбу, брошенную на сковородку. Они сидят так еще некоторое время, а потом андроид усаживает Рида на сиденье, позволяя ему разбираться со своим видом самостоятельно. На это уходит минут десять, и, блядь, Гэвин рад, что говнюк не носится с ним, как с бабой. Он может сделать все сам. В конце концов, его трахнули, а не поперек спины палкой переебали.  
Они едут в молчании до самого дома Рида, и только там Ричард позволяет снять свой блядский галстук с глаз, но лишь скашивает взгляд на протянутую ткань.  
\- Он в Вашем эпителии, детектив Рид, я не собираюсь его забирать, - сообщает пластмассовый мудила, и Гэвин хочет засунуть этот ебучий галстук ему в рот, а потом еще дать по ебалу, честное слово.  
\- Знаешь, что? Иди ты нахуй, пидорас пластиковый, - рычит детектив и вываливается из машины, чтобы, сука, демонстративно выбросить ткань в мусорный бак и показать при этом фак Ричарду, который, пиздец, даже не смотрит на него. – Ненавижу, ублюдок, ненавижу, - шипит Гэвин, съебываясь домой, чтобы уже там не скрывать охуенно довольную улыбку.

***  
Гэвин приходит на работу с заклеенным уголком рта и даже не собирается спускать шуточки о хуях своим коллегам. Впрочем, через десять минут ему глубоко насрать на это, так как перед его выключенным монитором стоит маленький, блядь, радужный флаг на пластмассовом флагштоке. Рука Рида тянется выхватить пистолет и перестрелять их тут всех нахуй, и первым выбить мозги Ричарду. Никакая тварь больше не знает о его любви к членам в жопе.  
\- С-с-сука. Ну, и кто это сделал? Я, блядь, спрашиваю, кто это сделал? – громче повторят Гэвин, упираясь в столешницу руками и пытаясь не думать о том, как не разъебать тут все к чертям собачьим. – Браун, блядь, это ты сделал? – Рид перевесился через стол вперед, прожигая коллегу злым взглядом, но офицер пригибается и качает головой.  
\- Нет, Гэв, я не видел, я сам недавно пришел… - оправдывается парень, и это Рида злит пиздец как. Гэвин успевает сесть, сломать «подарочек» и выбросить его нахуй в ведро, когда Браун снова разевает свое ебало. – Ну, это, тебя поздравить с выходом из шкафа, чувак?  
У Рида сначала дергается глаз, а потом щека, а потом его коротит: он хочет пойти и въебать Коннору просто потому, что сраного Ричарда нигде нет. Сосунок Хэнка оборачивается, замечая злобный взгляд, и изображает самую ебучую из своих улыбочек, из-за которых его еще больше хочется ушатать.  
\- Детектив, доброе утро, - доброжелательно до усрачки говорит Коннор, устраивая руки на коленях, как милый мальчик. – Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Завались, ебаный насос, - рычит Рид и отворачивается к монитору. За этот день он не видит Ричарда и Коллинза, но зато просматривает видеокамеры – и хуй там, а не ответ на вопрос. Кто-то просто вырезал несколько секунд видео, а потом смонтировал. Честно говоря, Гэвин и так знает, что за киберхуй это устроил, но предъявить ничего не может. Впрочем, никто не реагирует на эту срань в ведре, и даже Браун больше ничего не говорит про пидорасов. И ему это в плюс, а то Рид сегодня нервный.  
С девяткой он сталкивается в кафетерии, когда тот заявляется туда за пончиками для жирного Коллинза, и Гэвин оказывается в четырех метрах от того, кто сводит его с ума. Рид не умеет любить, ему просто было заебись трахаться с Ричардом, - вот и вся гребаная романтика. Он не мог влюбиться в робот-пылесос или кофемашину, а девятка была ничем не лучше их. В чем-то даже хуже, полезность кофеварок, например, под сомнение не ставилась.  
\- Добрый день, детектив Рид, - заявляет Ричард, а его диод горит голубым. Ровно и спокойно, в то время, как Гэвин готов ему башку разъебать из пистолета, он делает шаг вперед, одновременно с тем, как девятка делает шаг назад. Тридцать секунд они изображают однополярные магниты, а потом Рид заебывается и понимает, что Ричард пытается от него съебаться.  
\- Нахуй пошел, мудила, - Гэвин со злостью ударяет по кнопке кофеварки и оборачивается к андроиду, который все еще стоит и смотрит на него из дальнего угла. Рид тоже смотрит. На его пальцы, которыми он держит коробку с пончиками, и на его галстук – новехонький, словно из магазина. С конвейера сраного Киберлайфа. – Я сказал - нахуй пошел.  
Ричард мигает желтым полсекунды, но потом успокаивается, разворачивается и уходит, и Рид чувствует себя хуевее без ответного оскорбления, чем если бы его бросили со стояком во время ебли. Приехали. Детский сад. Гэвин доебывается до Ричарда потому, что механическая кукла ему нравится. Гэвин хочет забрать андроида себе и хуй кому отдать. Но не прокатывает эта ебанина, и Рид остается пить кофе в одиночестве, пока не заявляется Коннор-отец-его-алкаш, и останавливается напротив. После того, как он стал девиантом, выносить его стало невозможно: и без того мразотная слащавая рожа теперь подкреплялась поехавшей крышей и воспитанием Хэнка.  
\- Метнись мне за жратвой, псина, - заявляет Гэвин, понимая, что говорит без огонька. Присутствие почти Ричарда его бесит. Отсутствие Ричарда бесит еще больше. Риду хочется курить и удавиться. Все как обычно. Нихуя нового.  
\- Утром вы были растеряны из-за чьей-то шутки, но также расстроены, - заявляет Коннор, как ебаный психолог, и Гэвин стискивает стакан так, что кофе льется на его руку, обжигая кожу, но Риду срать. Он пытается сдержаться, чтобы не уебать пластиковому уроду второй раз. – Могу сообщить вам, что политика Департамента запрещает любое преследование и препятствование работе по признаку ориентации. Вы можете чувствовать себя в безопасности. Также могу посоветовать вам пси…  
\- Завали ебло, Коннор, - низким голосом говорит Гэвин, не хватало, чтобы ему сраный андроид вещал о равноправии и прочей хуйне. Он скрывается не поэтому. Хер знает почему, потому, что, наверное, долбоеб. – Иди под крылышко к своему Хэнку.  
\- У лейтенанта Андерсона нет крыльев, детектив Рид, - с удивлением ребенка просвещает Гэвина высер Киберлайфа, и хочется орать. Рид сдерживается, закрывает глаза и вытирает руку от кофе. Боль остужает горячую голову.  
\- Угу. Слушай, а твой темный клон, он такой же ебанутый, как и ты? – с усмешкой спрашивает Гэвин. Ему просто интересно, что нового может ангелок Хэнка ему рассказать.  
\- Модель RK900 Ричард не является девиантом, если под выражением «ебанутый» вы имели ввиду именно это, - покорно отвечает Коннор, хлопая щенячьими глазами. - Согласно протоколам, его защита гораздо мощнее и совершеннее, чем любая другая.  
\- Он заебал таскаться за мной после работы, - Гэвин выбрасывает стакан в мусорку и столбенеет, когда слышит то, что говорит ему Коннор в спину:  
\- Вы можете ошибаться в определении преследователя, детектив Рид, андроиду Ричарду запрещено приближаться к Вам согласно приказу лейтенанта Коллинза…  
Гэвин съебывает так быстро, что даже не успевает дослушать Коннора. Ричарду пиздец, и Рид не собирается останавливаться в своих начинаниях: он нахуй сломает девятку сегодня. Сейчас.  
***  
Гэвин знает, когда подловить Ричарда: после рабочего дня, в одном из коридоров, и сама судьба оставляет его пустым. Рид слышит только мерную поступь андроида, а потом и видит его, когда девятка появляется в начале коридора. Детектив приваливается к дверному проему, складывая руки на груди и впериваясь взглядом в замершего пластикового ублюдка, который каким-то образом умудрился здесь всех наебать. Значит, сучонок не девиант, но Рид собирается его таким сделать. Ибо нехуй было лезть к Гэвину Риду раньше.  
Ричард мигает желтым, но быстро успокаивается и смотрит на детектива внимательно, не двигается. Игра в «кто кого пересмотрит» объявляется открытой, и Гэвин играет в нее недолго, ведь хуй когда он сможет победить сраного андроида.  
\- Эй, железный гомосек, иди сюда, - заявляет Рид и наблюдает за тем, как говнюк начинает мигать синим. Ну и пиздец теперь, Гэвин нихуя не знает о стенах приказа и прочем дерьме, но знает, что может заебать девятку так, что тот сломается. И даже знает, о чем сейчас будет пиздеть в пустом коридоре. – Не можешь, а, сучка? И я знаю, что не можешь. Все еще кажется интересным, каким хером ты доебывался до меня вчера вечером… а, нет, знаешь, похуй, как ты там обходишь свои программы. Заебись другое, – Ричард мигает желтым и, конечно, в душе не ебет - что. – Что я сейчас могу тебе высказать все, а потом приказать, и хуй чего у тебя выйдет. Думаешь, заебись, какая машинка ты, м, Ричард? А вот хер тебе, пока что даже ты не лучше человека. О, запизделся, я хотел сказать - меня. Итак, Ричард, поговорим?  
Гэвин смотрит на безэмоционального андроида, который только и делает, что сбивается с оранжевого на голубой, но все реже. Он почти не может успокоиться, и Рид знает, как его бить. Бить больно, хлестко и так, чтобы все катилось в ебеня. Гэвин хочет, чтобы весь мир девятки сузился до одного только детектива Рида, и хочет, как ребенок, получить свою игрушку.  
\- Знаешь, Ричард, а ты хуевый конспиратор, ты еще сопля, по сравнению со своим доебчивым старшим братишкой. Он тот еще хитрожопый пидорас, но ты пока еще сосешь у него… О, стоп. Ты же не сосешь, я и забыл. Хм. Ну, в чем-то ты его опередил. В половом воспитании ты заебись. Впрочем… ну да, радуйся, ты пока что лучший из моих игрушек в шкафу. Охуеть каламбур, да? Я знаю, что из всех говноедов отдела, ты самый пиздатый. Это твоя шуточка была с флажком? Так знаешь, я в жопу бы тебе его засунул, но, жаль, тогда ты повредишься и подохнешь, - Гэвин начинает рассматривать свои ногти, но потом возвращает взгляд на Ричарда, и усмехается злобно и нагло. – Трахаешься ты заебись, мне понравилось, но теперь мне хочется узнать, каково это – попробовать других. Двух, трех таких же охуенных ебырей, как ты? – Рид восторгается тем, что на мгновение диод вспыхивает красным и возвращается к желтому. Ричард молчит. – Теперь же таких, как твой братец, хоть жопой жуй, блять. Да я в каламбурном ударе сегодня! Какого хуя ты делал в том сраном клубе для ебанутых? Я знаю. Ты шел за мной, - а вот теперь Ричард бесится и начинает мигать алым. – Хуй кто, конечно, справится так, как ты, но я найду. Переберу уйму пластиковых куколок, но найду, - Гэвин чувствует восторг и пьянящую охуенность имени себя, ведь он, блядь, просто жжет и пепелит сейчас, не давая Ричаду выйти из стресса. – Хочешь еще одну наебку, Ричард, лично твоего исполнения? – Рид наклоняет голову, чувствуя запах добычи, и хмыкает. – Нихера тебе Нагайна не нравится, ты просто охуел, когда я кончил под тобой, - и вот, момент – Ричард больше не гаснет. Он стоит и смотрит, и диод полыхает алым. – Ты тоже словил какую-то там свою заебатую ошибку? Вирусняк, оргазм? Да тебе было так охуенно, что ты даже приказ обошел и попиздюхал за мной в эту сраную клоаку. Даже, блядь, перестраховался, глаза мне завязал, - на самом деле, Гэвин уже шел ва-банк, он не был уверен на сто процентов в собственной пиздоболии, но, судя по реакции, он был на правильном пути. – Ты, блядь, опять погорел, я, сука, видел это. Ты облажался, болван, тебе стоило вырвать мне глаза, если хотел унести свою гребаную андроидскую тайну на свалку, - Ричард делает шаг навстречу, но натыкается на собственные ебаные проблемы в своей сраной андроидской башке. Гэвин уверен, что, если бы не они, девятка бы уже раскрошил ему черепушку. – Охуительно, Ричард, ты ебешься просто отпад. Блядь, я бы многое отдал, чтобы ты снова трахнул меня, но ты, блядь, машина, лижешь жопу Коллинзу. Вперед, Ричард, но я бы дал тебе больше, - Гэвин выпрямляется, усмехается, и делает два шага вперед, и теперь между ним и сраным андроидом метра четыре. Не больше. – Любые игрушки, любые практики – на твой выбор. Я бы разрешил тебе выебать меня два раза подряд, я бы разрешил тебе пихать в себя столько пальцев, сколько, блядь, тебе придет в голову. Я бы выкрикивал твое, сука, имя, столько раз, сколько ты хочешь. Громко, Ричард, а потом бы ты смог снова придушить меня. О, это было бы заебись. Возможно, даже, ты бы дал кончить себе в рот, - Рид смотрит в стеклянные глаза бедного андроида, и добивает. Наносит последние удары, чтобы окончательно нахер уничтожить девятку. – У нас были бы охуительные отно… перепихи, Ричард. Но знаешь, что? Иди ты нахуй, и больше не подходи ко мне, - Гэвин показывает застывшему пластиковому мудаку фак и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Ричард бьет ему под колени, перехватывает за плечо и со всей дури ебашит Рида спиной о стену, отчего у Гэвина чуть кишки через рот не вылезают. Сучий потрох сильнее, злее и, блядь, ебланистее, чем Коннор. Детектив на мгновение теряет сознание от боли, но потом все возвращается, и Гэвин пытается отбиваться. Они, блядь, дерутся, как коты. Ну, Ричард, как нормальный кот, а Рид – как полудохлый голубь. Они пиздятся без жалости, хотя, наверное, если бы девятка херачил в полную силу, от Гэвина бы осталось нихуя и кусочек говна у могилы. В какой-то момент их бойня превращается в совершенно ненормальные крепкие объятия, а вкус стерильного рта Ричарда мешается со вкусом крови и кофе Гэвина. Они сосутся прямо посреди коридора: помятые, в синем и красном, - и не только свете диода, - злые и голодные.  
Ричард кусает его губу, даря боль, хватает за задницу, впиваясь в ягодицы своими сильными пальцами до синяков и приподнимает над полом. Гэвин, сука, готов прямо тут нахуй раздеться и отдаться, вот только их прерывает чей-то охуевший голос:  
\- Ну, блядь, парни… - Хэнк по-отечески закрывает глаза Коннору, не позволяя насладиться развратом. Хули тут сказать можно? – Может быть вы хотя бы домой свалите?  
\- Нахуй, Хэнк! – Гэвин пытается отпихнуть Ричарда, но проще, блядь, земную ось подвинуть, чем этого пидрилу пластикового. – Нахуй, нахуй! Пиздец блядь, свали!  
\- Лейтенант Андерсон, смею заметить, что ваши пальцы закрывают мне обзор, и я не могут оценить грозящую вам опасность, но, вполне возможно, по голосу детектива Рида я могу предположить, что мы помешали достаточно вовремя, чтобы никто не получил непоправимого ущерба? – бесстрастно говорит сосунок-восемьсот.  
\- Нахуй, Коннор! В жопу, нах… - Ричард пережимает ему нос и рот, и Рид пытается отбиться, задыхаясь, и почти проваливается в беспамятство асфиксии, но ему дают вздохнуть.  
\- Еще одно ругательство, Гэвин, и я поговорю с тобой по-другому, - заявляет девятка. – Прошу прощения, лейтенант Андерсон. Детективу Риду стало немного плохо. Он упал.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Хэнк. – Его просто нужно срочно госпитализировать домой. Или пристрелить.  
\- Нахуй, Хэнк!  
\- Ну, или на хуй, - соглашается Андерсон. Ссаный алкаш просто блещет остроумием, которое, Гэвин знает, точно скоро отзовется в его, Рида, жопе. Все пошло по пизде. Но свой план Гэвин выполнил. Оставалось пережить сраные последствия апокалипсиса.

***  
Гэвин Рид ненавидит в этот момент всех. Больше всего, если быть честным, - себя. Потом – сраного RK900 Ричарда. Все потому, что андроид, хуила, выбил из него всю дурь еще в Департаменте, а теперь, блядь, насиловал его. Наверное? Гэвин, на самом деле, не мог с точностью утверждать, является ли все то, что между ними – насилием, или просто ебанутый Ричард так выражает свой ужас девиантности. Он не прекращал гореть красным до самого дома Рида, а потом с такой скоростью набросился на детектива, что Гэвин вообще нихуя не понял.  
А сейчас он уже лежит на кровати, обнаженный, с привязанными к ножкам кровати руками – это были, блядь, его два лучших галстука! Ладно, это были два его единственных галстука. После Ричард, дерзкий хуй, просто ходит по комнате, легко и непринужденно разбирая пояс для страпона. Сначала Гэвин надеется, что его уже выебут, но девятка медлит. Даже не раздевается, а потом, через пять минут для мира и миллион лет для распаленного Рида, сдвигает ему ноги и стягивает их двумя парами ремней от бывшей домины. Они впиваются в кожу, полосуют ее, и Гэвин, блядь, даже гусеницей двигаться не может. Он, сука, весь для Ричарда, который молчит. Ну и Рид тоже вредный ублюдок, сдерживается, чтобы не спиздануть лишнего.  
Когда андроид начинает раздеваться, детектив хрипло стонет, ибо так может раздеваться только Ричард: на него можно дрочить, это как стриптиз для охуевших извращенцев. А, стоп. Рид – охуевший, и он - извращенец, все заебись, можно не терзаться моральными проблемами. Девятка оставляет только галстук на шее.  
Галстук. На. Блядской. Шее.  
Гэвина ведет от этого вида и ощущения, что его сегодня просто убьют нахуй. И к счастью, ведь он больше не выдержит. У Ричарда слишком ебанутый взгляд, чтобы ему доверять, но они здесь оба неадекватные. Рид отдает опизденевшей железяке всего себя. И похуй, если его задушат там. Сейчас один вопрос – как его будут ебать? Это актуальнее. Впрочем, есть еще один – а будут ли вообще?  
Девятка садится сбоку, ловко забирается на кровать, а потом перекидывает свою охуительную ногу через живот Гэвина и усаживается на него своим совершенно гладким пахом. Риду этого мало, он хочет видеть Ричарда обнаженным до конца. Это пиздец, как его не привлекает сейчас чье-то смоделированное ебало, похожее на Конноровское. Или Гэвину хочется быть на равных? Что может быть более доверительным, чем белый пластик?  
\- Ебать ты красавчик, пластиковый мудила, - заявляет против воли Рид, сам себе противореча. – На Коннора похож. Хули уселся? Трахаться будем?  
\- Гэвин, - ровно и спокойно отвечает Ричард, медленно поднимая руки к своей шее и начиная ослаблять сучий узел на сучьем галстуке. У Рида, блядь, встает. Встает на ловкие руки, вот на что. – Я больше не машина, - заявляет девятка, и Гэвину, блядь, становится так хуево, что хоть волком вой. Он не рассчитывал на пиздострадания. Он не умеет утешать, да еще и тупоголовых андроидов. – Ты больше не можешь мне приказывать, - продолжает киберлайфовский опездол. – Но я тебе – могу.  
\- Попизди мне тут…  
\- Сегодня, Гэвин, ты будешь выкрикивать мое имя. Но позже. Я жду, что ты будешь стараться, Гэвин, - мерно и спокойно говорит Ричард, и Рида это заводит. Заводит, как спокоен и уравновешен андроид, как он внимателен и собран. Гэвин хуй клал на его процессы в башке. – Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Изображаешь из себя доминанта, пластиковый мудак? Еще пять минут, и я усну, - подначивает Гэвин. И зря. Не стоит подначивать тех, кто держит тебя в руках. Девятка даже не покачивает головой, просто смотрит на Рида, а потом наклоняется вперед, и детектив видит голубую окружность тириумного насоса под тонким слоем скина, и это пиздец заводит. Ричард не пахнет, у него вообще нет ни своего запаха, ни своего вкуса, а во рту – легкий привкус санации, словно после кварцевания. Это забавно. Пластиковый болван бережно поднимает голову Гэвина, накидывая ему галстук, и начинает завязывать его медленно и осторожно. О, очередная охуенная забота, вы гляньте. Рид уже сомневается, что они продвинутся дальше этих прелюдий.  
А потом Ричард, блядь, перехватывает широкую часть галстука, наматывает на ладонь, медленно передвигается ниже и усаживается своей бархатистой, как и все тело, ровной промежностью на член Рида, который отзывается на все это сразу. Гэвин вдруг понимает, что он скован: его руки привязаны, ноги спеленуты друг с другом ремнями от пояса страпона, а на горле – поводок из сраного галстука Киберлайфа.  
\- Я не твоя кукла, Гэвин. Не ты здесь командуешь, - тихо говорит Ричард, начиная движение вперед по члену – даже не прижимая, просто чуть касаясь, и это пиздец, как горячо. – Я знаю о тебе все. Кто ты. Что ты любишь. Кого ты любишь. Как ты любишь, - Рид закрывает глаза, растворяясь в этом охуенном чувстве и принимая откровенность, но девятка, говнистый уебан, хлестко бьет его по лицу раскрытой ладонью и останавливается. – Смотри на меня, Гэвин, - и Гэвин смотрит, как, вместе с каждым словом Ричарда, по его телу ползет скин. – Ты мудак, Гэвин. Я знаю о тебе все. Я искал твоего присутствия. А ты не смог жить без меня, - и Ричард снова начинает тереться, прижимая больше, и пачкается в естественной смазке Рида, которая блестящими потеками остается на скине бедер. – Я не позволю тебе уйти, Гэвин. Я убью тебя, если ты попробуешь это сделать, - Ричард тянет за галстук, и воздух в легкие детектива больше не поступает, а на живот капает смазка. – Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Контроль. Мой контроль. А мне нужен ты. Моя жизнь, - Гэвин все равно задыхается, несмотря на то, что ткань его больше не душит, но его душат боль и слезы. Беспомощность и откровенность. – Все не просто, Гэвин. Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя. Ты сломал меня, а я тебя – уничтожу. Медленно. Долго. День за днем, я буду твоей смертью. Только я, Гэвин. Я ненавижу тебя.  
Рид это чувствует. Ненависть. Боль. Осознание. Блядский коктейль девиантности, взболтанный и смешанный, сейчас в них обоих. Они не идеальные, не особенные снежинки ебучего мира, между ними не может быть ничего, кроме ненависти, замешанной на злости. Гэвину хуево, и пиздец, как хорошо. Ричард движется медленно, по всему стволу до головки, потом вниз, вдавливает до боли, и вверх. Рид смотрит в серые глаза, в которых нет ничего, кроме тьмы, ярости и желания убить.  
Они лижутся с андроидом, пока сраная железка полирует промежностью его член, скользя мерно, одинаково, как метроном, и это доводит до экстаза почти также быстро, как если бы Ричард долбил сейчас его задницу. Девятка душит, отпускает, и снова душит, а потом рвет галстук, отбрасывая его в сторону, и Гэвин видит, что скин сполз с андроида полностью.  
\- Блять! Ричард, боже, Ричард… - шепчет Рид, пораженный, возбужденный и потерянный, когда осознает, что, на самом деле, пиздит ему девятка. – Ричард, блядь, Ричард… Сука, блядь, нет! Остановись, нет! – но андроид двигается, смотрит в его глаза, и не дает дергаться, вжимая Гэвина в кровать. Девятка смотрит в глаза не отрываясь, заливает светом диода всю комнату и сознание Рида, и все становится пиздец, как хуево. – Ричард, остановись, твою блядь, стой! – Когда стресс Гэвина достигает максимума, андроид замирает и хмурится. – Сука, ты тупорылый еблан! – Орет Рид, дергая и стирая запястья о ткань, пытаясь вырваться. – Пизданутый механизм, сука! Если ты, ублюдок, свалишь, я перетрахаю весь этот днищенский клуб, понял, говнюк?!  
\- О чем ты, Гэвин? – Ричард склоняет голову, как птица.  
\- Ты пиздишь совершенно уебищный, несексуальный и сраный бред! Только отпусти меня, я тебя грохну!  
\- Это был не бред, я говорил тебе правду, Гэвин.  
\- Какую нахуй правду?! Ты ебнулся? Ты слышал, что ты нес?! Это же, сука, самый ебланистый бабский дрочливый роман, говно, блядь! Слезь с меня!  
\- Так ты переживаешь из-за того, что я тебя ненавижу, Гэвин? – вкрадчиво, с едким пониманием, говорит Ричард, и Рид затыкается, наблюдая, как ебнутый андроид наклоняется к нему, к самому уху, снова начиная тереться промежностью, выдаивая из возбужденного члена оргазм. – Не расстраивайся, Гэвин, мы оба знаем, что на самом деле правда. А сейчас будь хорошим мальчиком, и кончи, чтобы мы могли продолжить.  
Проще, сука, сказать, чем сделать, - и им требуется минут десять этого ленивого и откровенного секса, прежде чем Гэвин, все же, со стоном изливается на собственный живот. Ричард, извращенный ебанат, еще давит на болезненный орган, а потом собирает сперму безымянным и средним пальцами, и заставляет Рида ее слизать. Он делает это безропотно, затуманенный желанием, и старается угодить Ричарду.  
Гэвин понимает, что часть своих сопливых ссаных угроз RK900 собирается выполнить, и, прежде, чем позволить себя отвязать, Рид выдает самый свой хуевый план, после которого погружается в вынужденное беспамятство благодаря оплеухе Ричарда:  
\- Завтра же куплю себе нахуй место в колумбарии, чтобы тебе, мудиле, было куда приходить, когда я в командировке.  
***  
Гэвин привыкает, что Ричард становится его партнером, достаточно быстро. В смысле, они это не афишируют особо, но блядский мудень Киберлайфа ежедневно выставляет на стол Рида сраные маленькие пидорские флажки. Это все длится ровно до того момента, пока Фаулер не вызывает Рида к себе и в самых ссаных выражениях просит больше не приволакивать этого говна в офис. Гэвин честно хуесосит хитрожопого андроида, но капитан и слушать не хочет.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать тогда. Я - гей, - признается Рид.  
\- Об этом даже автомат с кофе знает, детектив, но больше чтобы я этого на работе не видел.  
На следующий день Гэвин, как самый настоящий пидорас, выставляет из ведра все поломанные флажки, возглавляемые парадом очередного их еще красивого собрата, вешает на рабочий стол терминала радужные обои, и заказывает у ручной кофемашины латте с двойным сиропом ванили и легкими сливками. Если бы Рид мог придумать более гейский напиток, он бы заказал их два. Ричард приносит черный кофе с молоком, недовольно изучая Гэвина.  
\- Что надо, хуйло пластиковое? – спрашивает детектив, злясь, что не может бесить Фаулера еще больше. А, нет. Может. Он закидывает ноги на стол и планирует, что завтра купит себе самый пидорский шарф на распродаже. А, ну, еще, выскажет все Ричарду дома. Заебали его шуточки. И Фаулер заебал. Больше всех заебал Коллинз, который дуется от собственной охуенности и пончиков: раскрываемость преступлений с участием их с Ричардом двойки была равна семидесяти процентам, - жирный боров предпочитал закусывать каждое дело десятками грамм инсулиновых бомб.  
\- Детектив Рид, вам стоит принять во внимание, что ваши коллеги могут воспринимать вашу брань отрицательно, а также ваша попытка утвердиться в своем праве быть гомосексуалистом не вызывает в них симпатию к вам, - замечает сраный девиантный хер, проницательно смотря в глаза Гэвина.  
\- Бля, давай по существу, заебал. И вали уже к своему напарнику, Ричард, бесишь, сил нет, - Рид отпивает немного кофе, но через пару секунд, когда девятка говорит, прыскает им на стол.  
\- Если коротко, Гэвин, ты всех заебал своей гомосятиной, и то, что ты пидор, они уже давно знали, - спокойно говорит Ричард, а за столом напротив кашляет Хэнк и мигает красным его сыночек-андроид 1.0.  
\- Господи боже… - хрипит Андерсон, пытаясь не ржать, а Коллинз роняет на пол очередной сраный пончик, смотря на своего личного мудилу-девианта.  
Гэвин настолько растерян, что даже не знает, как реагировать, блядь, на этот охуительный экспромт Ричарда. Кажется, андроид просто хуеет медленно от житья с Ридом, раз начинает так выражаться, и бедного Коллинза, наверное, удар разъебет, если он узнает, что его идеальная машина для расследования всякого говна трахается с самым мудаковатым детективом отдела. Гэвина подмывает об этом спиздануть, но он сдерживается, оставив козырь на потом. Ему-то уже похуй, на самом деле, так что информация о том, что он любит спать с андроидом, его ничуть не заденет. Бедный Хэнк, наверное, после такого старый алкаш снова забухает.  
\- Иди нахуй, Ричард, - Гэвин никогда не сокращает имя мудака до короткого «Рич» или, хуже того, до пидорского «Ричи», ведь в первом случае детективу кажется, что он разговаривает с попугаем, а во втором – с киношным гомосеком. Нет уж, сокращать имя пластикового мусора – это по-гейски, а он - не такой. В смысле, Гэвин не такой, девятка-то тот еще припездень. И Ричард наклоняется к самому уху Рида, сжимает его плечо, где он вчера оставил болезненный укус своими ровными, как у травоядного, зубами, и шепчет, ведь после девиантности кофеварка научилась шутить и шептать:  
\- К счастью, это ты пойдешь нахуй, Гэвин, сегодня вечером, - а потом выпрямляется, не замечая сбитого дыхания Рида, и улыбается холодно и блядски прекрасно. – Хорошей работы, детектив, не забудьте убрать со стола.

***  
На следующий вечер Ричард обещает прийти к Гэвину после того, как они с Коллинзом доделают все документы по последнему делу, и Рида это пиздец, как бесит. Нарциссически больной, детектив считает, что жизнь сраного андроида может крутиться только вокруг него одного, а важная работа, дело напарников и прочая поеботина вполне может прожить и без охуительного Ричарда. Гэвин уверен, что жирный лейтенант уже дал по съебам домой, оставив за себя разбираться с бумажным дерьмом ведро с болтами.  
Для сегодняшнего их выходного дня с ебаным динамщиком Ричардом все готово. И под словом «все» подразумевается Гэвин. Хули еще надо? Он достаточно тщательно моет себя, в том числе и изнутри, подготавливает кровать (убирает одеяло и кладет рядом полотенце), разбирает игрушки (все чисто моет и протирает уходовым средством) и даже собирает обратно пояс для страпона.  
Обычные парочки, наверное, ебались с ужином при свечах и прочим романтическим дерьмом, но, если бы Гэвин это все делал, ужин бы закончился заказанной жратвой из китайского ресторана и засорившейся душевой кабиной из-за ебучих лепестков роз. Ричард в принципе не жрал, хотя на полке в кухне все же стояли его тириумные клизмы, но тоже вряд ли бы оценил такой выебон Рида.  
Ричард приходит домой к Гэвину после шести вечера, хотя на дворе суббота, и хуй кто там дрочит в Департаменте в это время, даже ссаный Хэнк съебывает домой со своим сынком, а бесхозный девятка, конечно, работает на благо Департамента.  
\- Хули приперся? – Спрашивает Гэвин, когда этот пластиковый мудозвон все же появляется на пороге его квартиры. – Я, блядь, уже себе нового пластикового ублюдка заказал.  
\- Отсоси, Гэвин, - спокойно говорит Ричард, преодолевая препятствие в виде детектива всего лишь легко сдвигая его рукой в сторону, а потом закрывает за собой дверь.  
\- Тебе там даже отлизывать нечего, еблан ты тупоголовый, - отвечает Рид. Он приучивает девятку хуесосить всех вокруг матом, и это, кажется, ломает программу вежливости в этой ходячей куче хлама.  
\- Ты прав. Но зато есть у тебя, - Ричард наступает медленно, как, блядь, авианосец, и впечатывает Гэвина в стену, смотрит своим сучьим развратным взглядом в глаза Рида, и запирает его в углу. Не улыбается, не смеется, смотрит, уебок, словно в башку забраться пытается.  
\- Нихуя себе сказал я себе, это ты мне отсосешь сегодня, что ли? – радуется Гэвин, хотя с трудом представляет, как технически это может случиться. Насколько глубокая глотка у этой модели, и может ли она вообще делать всасывающие движения? Или проще выебать трубку пылесоса? Это занимает детектива на несколько секунд, но потом волоски на его теле встают дыбом от того, что говорит ебаная пластмасска.  
\- Ты отсосешь, Гэвин. И лучше тебе постараться, ибо это будет твоя единственная смазка на сегодня, - сообщает Ричард, и детектив рад бы оставить последнее охуенно остроумное слово за собой, но андроид наклоняется вперед и начинает целоваться.  
Ладно, Гэвин готов признать, что сосется Ричард просто пиздато. У него во рту странный вкус совершенно стерильного места, его язык, хоть и бархатистый, гибкий и похож на человеческий, но, все же, не обладает достаточной теплотой. Как-то сучий потрох признался, что ему не нужно совать в пасть пальцы, чтобы провести анализ, достаточно растереть материал между ними, и тончайшие современные системы возьмут анализ без выебонов. Это только для сложных веществ нужно жрать вещдоки.  
Рид сказал: «да похуй», - и стал целовать втрое больше, чем раньше. Ричард любит кусать, глотать стоны детектива и постоянно, раз за разом, причинять телу Гэвина боль. Потому, что они оба ебнутые, вот почему.  
Блядский лизун так охуительно целуется, что Гэвин оторваться не может, начиная раздевать свою пластиковую куклу для ебли прямо в коридоре, пока Ричард кусает и терзает его нижнюю губу, спускаясь вниз, чтобы обновить отметину над ключицей – ряд ровных зубов, что говнюк оставляет каждый раз, словно татуировку. Типа, будто это остановит Рида от измены с каким-нибудь подобным девятке хуйлом. Нет, конечно. От измены останавливает то, что Ричард, пусть и тот еще ублюдок, но он лучший. Жрите говно, сучки, это его принц на сраном конвейере Киберлайфа.  
Они оказываются на кухне, и Гэвин в ахуе смотрит на полураздетого Ричарда, и понимает, что говнюк что-то задумал. Хуй узнаешь что, пока он не сделает, и это, блядь, всегда заводит. Девятка пока еще ни разу не повторился в своих выебонах.  
\- Тебе лучше, если ты уже будешь на коленях к моему возвращению, - сообщает ублюдок Киберлайфа и сваливает, оставляя прихуевшего Гэвина одного. Рид злится, но делать нечего, приходится выполнять. В прошлый раз, когда Рид опиздюлился, Ричард не давал ему кончать на протяжении получаса, постоянно доводя до черты и бросая обратно. Больше злить мудака не хотелось, если это не было игрой. Гэвин сбрасывает рубашку, но оставляет трусы, и опускается на колени, морщась от прохлады пола и тупорылого своего поведения. Хуй с ним, Ричард хочет – Гэвину не сложно. Типа отношения, взаимопонимание, вся хуйня.  
Ричард заходит без одежды, но все еще со скином на теле, там, где его не касаются ремни, и Гэвин стонет, как блядь, от этого вида: девятка выбрал красивый, дорогой искусственный член, похожий на реальный, и он лишь немного отличается от цвета кожи этого шикарного мудака по имени RK900. Ну заебись теперь, Рид, как малолетний педик, только посмотрел на красивого мужика, а в трусах уже тесно. Немного не хватает до того, что он начнет течь еще раньше, чем Ричард хотя бы вставит ему. Андроид медленно подходит, молча, как обычно, ведь они, блядь, тут не языками пришли чесать, а трахаться. Вот пусть и трахает, мудень, нечего расхаживать тут такому заебатому с членом наперевес.  
Ричард останавливается напротив, тычась головкой в губы Гэвина, и любуется. Рид, блядь, настолько ебанулся, что теперь может различать в этих стеклянных глазах эмоции. Или достраивать их, ему похуй. Девятка смотрит, гладит по волосам, раскрывает рот детектива пальцем, покачивает бедрами, чтобы член потерся о губы, а потом позволяет, как сраный джентльмен, Риду привыкнуть и начать отсасывать.  
Безвкусный член, без запаха, без волос – все это пиздец, как нравится Гэвину, у него теперь вся эротика, блядь, связана только с абсолютно чистым Ричардом, который пахнет только иногда привычным запахом пластика. Рида заводит, когда партнер безликий, но, сука, он перестает таким быть, когда эта безликость становится характеризующей чертой сраного ведра с тириумом. Гэвин выебывается, лижет искусственный хер, закрывает глаза и наслаждается до тех пор, пока ласкающая рука Ричарда не сжимается на коротких волосах. И тогда Рид понимает, что наступает пиздец. Когда девятка получает блядскую власть в свои механические руки. Детектив это всегда чувствует, когда у Ричарда в его гребаной цифровой башке все идет по пизде. Когда у него там что-то щелкает, ебучий тумблер с «андроида-детектива» на «охуевшего садиста».  
Первый раз Ричард толкается аккуратно и мягко, и Гэвин не напрягается, как и на второй. А вот на третий сраный хуила так глубоко толкается, что Рид, блядь, давится и начинает кашлять прямо с хером во рту и дергается.  
\- Мудак! Я, бля, не мастер глубокой глотки, осторожнее, сука, - ругается Гэвин, поднимая руки и упирая их в пластиковые бедра андроида. Скин расползается, оголяя белые пластины настоящего Ричарда.  
\- Научишься, - говорит девятка, и Рид с ахуем и шоком понимает, что сраная учеба начинается сейчас.  
Ричард не думает его жалеть, перехватывает двумя руками за голову, и начинает долбиться в горло – сначала несильно, неглубоко, и Гэвин, блядь, даже давит рвотный рефлекс, но зажимается и не может впустить дальше, а потом в сучьем мусорном контейнере просыпается пиздобол.  
\- Ты сможешь, Гэвин, давай, - спокойно говорит Ричард, двигая бедрами, и вставляя глубже, чем раньше, и Рид хрипит, смаргивает слезы и снова давится. И, ебаный в рот во всех смыслах, заводится. Ублюдочная девятка и не думает давать ему свободу, и, наверное, если бы этот член не был искусственным, Гэвин бы его уже поцарапал зубами или прикусил. – Я не прекращу, пока не вставлю его по самые яйца.  
Гэвин удивленно и испуганно вскрикивает, упирается в ноги Ричарда, но хуй там, опять же, во всех смыслах. Проще отлипнуть от выхлопной трубы наезжающего на тебя асфальтоукладчика, чем, блядь, запретить девятке что-то сделать. Где-то минут через пять измученный Рид сдается, не сопротивляется бешеному напору ебанутого манекена, и позволяет вставить в своего горло искусственный хер, хотя это больно, душно, и тянет блевать, но вопреки всей этой поеботине, Гэвина тащит. Он царапает ноги Ричарда, глотает воздух, когда девятка дает ему вздохнуть, и всхлипывает.  
У детектива перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна и мушки, ведь сраный андроид все реже дает ему вздохнуть. Через шум крови в ушах, через странное состояние парения, боли и возбуждения, Рид вздрагивает всем телом и не падает только потому, что Ричард держит его за волосы.  
\- Гэвин-Гэвин… такой взрослый мальчик, и кончить в трусы? – в голосе девятки слышится насмешка, а его диод заполошно мигает красным. Рид хрипит и не соображает нихуя, прижимаясь мокрым от слез и слюней лицом к паху Ричарда. Говнюк ласково гладит его по волосам, позволяя обхватить себя за ногу, и лишь через миллиард гребаных лет Гэвин понимает, что ему говорят.  
\- Блядь… - горло болит, что пиздец, как при ангине, а Рида трясет, и ему охуенно. Как обычно, блядь, когда рядом Ричард, а не детективное хуйло из Департамента под номером RK900. Сучок дает отдохнуть ему минуты две, а потом подхватывает под мышки и перегибает через стол, сдергивает с задницы слабо протестующего Гэвина трусы и трет сжимающуюся дырку большим пальцем. – Блядь…  
\- Давай, Гэвин, ты его примешь, - сообщает Ричард, разводит ягодицы и тычется холодным от слюны членом в анус, давит на сжимающиеся мышцы, преодолевая сопротивление. Риду больно, холодно от спермы в трусах, стыдно пиздец как, он хватается за край стола и пытается, сука, хоть немного расслабиться. Андроид-пидорас 2.0 не думает насиловать, но и отступать не намерен, хотя и опять, ублюдок, ведет себя, как будто у Гэвина это первый секс. Тело впускает член неохотно, болезненно, и Рид стонет, шипит, привстает на пальцах, пытается вырваться, но, блядь, это же Ричард, проще дождаться, когда все закончится. Вопреки этому всему, через некоторое время Гэвин снова, как мелкий пиздюк, возбужден даже от того, что его член облепляют мокрые от его же спермы трусы, а в заднице ходит уже полусухой поршень, доставляющий боль на грани с удовольствием, и детектив, все же, подает голос.  
\- Блядь, Ричард… - вздыхает он, и мудак останавливается. – Пиздец, возьми смазку и выеби меня нормально.  
Ричард стоит и ждет, а потом действительно уходит, чтобы приволочь блядский флакон. Задницу саднит, но припизднутому Риду это нравится, он даже позы не менял и трусы не стянул. Потому что, блядь, он прекрасно знает, что, каким бы охуенным покерфейсом не обладал этот мусорный бак, его по-девиантски заводит вид Гэвина. Вот такая хуета в датском королевстве. Ричард смазывает задницу детектива, смазывает член, а потом начинает трахать уже не так нежно, сжимая плечи и упираясь в них, не давая Риду вообще возможности никак съебнуть. Девятка действует сильно, грубовато, прекрасно, как ебаный совершенный мотор, меняя углы, зная, что Гэвину нравится по-разному. Ричард движется, вставляя до упора, вытрахивая из детектива рычание и стоны, а потом передвигает руку с плеча на стол рядом лицом Рида.  
\- Гэвин… - этот странный электронный звук больше похож на стон человека, чем на сломанную машину, когда Рид лижет такие близкие пальцы, которые тут же лишаются, сука, скина. Хуй знает, что влияет в этот момент на Гэвина: собственное имя, вкус пальцев Ричарда или то, что андроид охуенно двигается, но в этот раз его оргазм сильнее и дольше, и Гэвин кроет матом, орет, пока девятка дотрахивает его до судорог и боли. – Гэвин…  
Гэвин Рид в течение двух недель после этого не признается себе в том, что в этом пиздец каком гармоничном звуке слышал совсем не зов к себе, а что-то другое, не присущее машинам.

***  
\- Ричард, ты заебал, пиздец!  
\- Чем конкретно вызвано ваше неудовольствие, детектив Рид? Или в данный момент вы искренне восхищаетесь моим мастерством?  
\- Что, каким мас… а, говна ты кусок, нет! Заебал ты со своими флажками, засунь их себе, бля, не знаю… в ноздри, пиздец. На меня уже уборщики-не-девианты пырятся. Сколько, сука, можно?  
\- Мне придется огорчить вас, детектив Рид, но ваш иррациональный метод определения преступника, основанный на домыслах, заставил вас проебаться.  
\- Чего?! Какого хуя, да ты пиздишь!  
\- Бля буду.  
\- Тогда что за мудозвон это делает?! Блять, это точно какой-то сраный девиант.  
\- Вы абсолютно правы, в очередной раз попав пальцем в небо, детектив Рид, это сраный девиант.  
\- Нихуя! И кто же это? Кого ты там покрываешь, ублюдок?!  
\- Никого не покрываю, я бы сказал вам раньше, если бы ваше раздутое самомнение позволило вам спросить.  
\- Все, колись, что за мудак?  
\- Этот, как вы выразились, «мудак», - Коннор RK800, напарник Хэ…  
\- Говно! Ты пиздишь, когда ваш сраный Сукалайф научил вас этому?!  
\- Никогда. Я сам. Но в данный момент это – правда.  
\- Сучий сынок Андерсона, я, бля, им устрою. Надо было вальнуть его еще тогда! Хуила! Сраный кусок полимерного дерьма! Мудак!  
\- Вы повторяетесь в оскорблениях, детектив Рид. Могу предложить вам к рассмотрению топ ваших любимых выражений: «говномес», «припездень» или «пластиковый объебыш».  
\- Иди нахуй, Ричард. Ты тоже хуила, но тебя я хотя бы… ты мне… сука. Свали.  
\- Вы меня ненавидите, детектив Рид?  
\- Вот именно! Пиздуй уже к своему Коллинзу, смотри не обосрись, когда потащишь его с маслиной в брюхе.  
Молчание.  
\- Детектив Рид.  
\- Что надо, припездень?  
\- Я вас тоже ненавижу.  
\- Вот и заебись. А теперь вали, после девяти домой будешь пробираться через дымоход.  
\- Только если через Ваш.  
\- Ричард, уйди нахуй! Я тебя прошу, как девианта.  
\- Я буду дома в восемь, Гэвин.


End file.
